


do you like it?

by softsocky



Series: socky shorts [7]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluffy I guess, M/M, Short & Sweet, This is DUMB, also this is really really badly written but i wanted to get it out of my system, anyways rocky gets a septum piercing and thats it, enjoy or whatever idc, thats the 'plot'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsocky/pseuds/softsocky
Summary: Sanha was going to have a heart attack. He’s only seventeen years old, and he was going to die.Because right there, hands on his bare waist, stood Rocky, with an unmissable silver hoop between his nostrils.





	do you like it?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarangway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarangway/gifts).



> this is for [asha](https://chanight.tumblr.com/)........u know why
> 
>  
> 
> also im basically sanha's inner monologue in this

Sanha was going to have a heart attack.

He’s only seventeen years old, and he was going to _die._

He thought himself relatively healthy, if he overlooked his late-night sweet tooth, but _this_ was uncalled for. Sanha always ate his vegetables and went for a run three times a week and drank at least two litres of water a day, but no health kick could have prepared his body for _this_. Sure, Sanha knew that Rocky was attractive – he might have been having a heart attack, but his eye sight worked just _fine_ – but this was on a whole other level.

Because of all the times Sanha had seen Rocky practicing in the studio – the unbearably sweaty times, the shirtless times, the times when Rocky wore _shorts_ – none of them left Sanha quite as shocked as he was right now. Because _right there_ , hands on his bare waist, stood Rocky, with an unmissable silver hoop between his nostrils.

Rocky was uncalled for.

“What the _hell_ is _that?_ ”

The boy in question spun on his heel – graciously, like the damn near-perfect dancer he _was –_ and stared at Sanha with both amazement and disappointment. “ _Yoon Sanha,_ watch your _language!”_ His voice was raised, but there was no real anger there.

The rehearsed scowl on his face slipped away easily into one of his memorable eye-smiles, and Sanha felt his heart speed up a little in his chest. He could feel it throbbing all the way up to his ears, too, and there was a tingling feeling reminding him of fire spreading its way across his torso. He was _embarrassed_ , obviously so, if the way Rocky’s genuine smile folded into something resembling smugness had anything to say about it.

“Do you like it?” Rocky pointed up to the septum piercing, a simple silver hoop threaded between his nostrils. It was new – it hadn’t been there this morning – and the skin looked irritated and red, though not enough to raise any concern. Still, Rocky was avoiding touching it.

Sanha was speechless. It didn’t happen often, occurring only when something was unimaginably surreal to him. Typically, Sanha could find something to say in nearly all situations, but in _this_ particular case, he was left dumbfounded. His tongue sat heavy and numb in his mouth, and his lips were parted a little, and for some reason, his body just wasn’t _responding_ , and he could feel a little bit of drool pooling behind his bottom lip. Before anything could become of it, Sanha managed to yank a hand up to his mouth, to wipe – _so damn obviously_ – the saliva away.

Rocky was still smirking at him, but his cheeks were redder than Sanha remembered. Two could play at that game, he thought.

Sanha scrunched his face up. “Nah,” he said, coy. “I mean, it’s whatever.” It was Sanha’s turn to snap away on his heel now, though Sanha is positive it didn’t look anywhere near as graceful as Rocky could have made it. Still, Sanha grinned the entire way back to the dormitory, because Rocky’s face was beet-red and eye’s a whole lot stunned at Sanha’s blasé response.

 

Sanha had silently hoped Rocky’s piercing would disappear overnight, but alas, as more days passed, it seemed the septum piercing was here to stay. Sanha could feel his self-restraint slipping, and it got so bad one night they went for dinner, that he almost had turn around and go back into his room to cry.

Rocky always looked _good_. The best, even, when they went out together for dinner or a movie or just to chill. Rocky was the kind of guy who would dress up immaculately, even if he was told _not_ to, and would make everyone else in vicinity feel like crap about themselves. Sanha especially, because while they were just walking down the road to get some takeaways, Rocky was wearing what could only be described as leather pants and this white billowy blouse he’d never seen before, and that god damn _piercing_ through his nose. Tonight, though, the piercing was different. Apparently, enough time had passed that he could remove it and replace it with whatever piercing he wanted, and for some reason, Rocky had picked the most bedazzled thing he’d ever seen. Sanha didn’t want to freak out about the fact that the stone in the very centre was _aquamarine_ , which happened to be his _birth stone_ , and that with the way it was surrounded by smaller, silvery stones supported by a gold bracket, it was undoubtedly the prettiest thing Rocky had ever worn.

The boy was, objectively, _pretty_ no matter what. _All the time_. It couldn’t really be helped when you had a face like Rocky’s. But this was elevating that prettiness to never before seen levels; heights that Sanha hadn’t even thought _possible_.

Sanha looked down at his ratty sweatpants and holey t-shirt, and considered changing into something a little _Rockier_ , but then there was a hand between his shoulder blades pushing him forwards and out the door. As they walked to collect their food, Sanha couldn’t stop himself watching the elder beside him. He was, from what Sanha could tell, oblivious to his staring, and seemed to be lost in his own little world. His hands were shoved into the back pockets of his jeans, his head inclined a little to the sky, and with the sun setting behind him, he looked well and truly like the models Sanha saw in magazines and on billboards. The sun shimmered off the stone, reflecting pretty flares of green and blue in his peripheral vision, making him squinty and tired. Sanha felt _peaceful_ watching the boy, and later, when Rocky turned to speak to him, he’d pause and smirk at the boy who was already staring at him.

Sanha would look away hastily, but he knew it was no point. He was caught out.

Rocky would smile cockily and point to piercing like he had the first time, and would ask, “do you like it?”

Behind him, Eunwoo would make a noise of encouragement, though Rocky mustn’t have heard it because his eyes never left Sanha’s.

Sanha shrugged, hoping he looked cool and calm and collected. “Meh,” he said, shoulders sinking down around him, old t-shirt falling off one shoulder. “I guess.”

Had it not made it so obvious that he was lying, Sanha would have laughed at his expression.

 

And thus, the battle continued. Rocky would continuously buy and wear more and more elaborate piercings, and would, every day, ask Sanha if he liked it. As these days passed, the weaker Sanha got, the harder denying how _hot_ it looked on him became. Because Rocky was attractive enough as is, he didn’t _need_ a piercing to show that – but the piercing undoubtedly _added_ to it.

Rocky wasn’t human anymore; at least, not to Sanha. The youngest didn’t actually think it was possible for someone to look like that, and still remain humble and kind and a little bit shy. Sanha wished Rocky had transformed into some kind of rude asshole overnight, because then ignoring him and the damn piercing would be that much easier.

The others had started to notice his inner turmoil, too, finding pleasure in teasing him and tugging at Rocky’s piercing whenever he was around. They’d take it upon themselves to ask him about the piercing, his thoughts on it and whether or not Rocky suited it. They knew that his infatuation with the piercing might have just been a distraction for all the other feelings Sanha had underneath, but they were kind and _responsible_ enough to know that telling Rocky was far from their business. So, the teasing remained as just that: _teasing._

Rocky wasn’t stupid, either, which meant there was no way he hadn’t noticed the change in Sanha’s behaviour. He’d taken to biting his tongue a lot more lately, knowing that if he didn’t, he could no longer hold back with his words. Because Sanha really, really, _really_ liked Rocky – liked his hair and his pretty eyes and how soft his hands were. Liked his small waist and his broad shoulders and how he was so _small_ yet strong at the same time, how he could stand behind Sanha and remain hidden. Sanha liked his angelic laugh, his god-like smile, especially when it reached deep into his crescent moon eyes. Shit, Sanha was so _soft_ for him, but that was old news.

But the piercing was the opposite.

It didn’t make Sanha feel soft for Rocky; made him feel sweaty and a bit out of breath and even a little dizzy. Whenever he was around him now, he felt like he needed to drink his body weight in water and sit the hell down. Rocky without a piercing was enough to make Sanha pass out – so _with_ a piercing? Sanha stood no chance if this continued.

Some days, Rocky would come out wearing a simple silver piercing. Others, it would be golden and elaborate and shiny. Most days, it would be a matte silver and either be flowers or stars or triangles or a tribal kind of lacework and they were all unbearably pretty to Sanha that he was in a constant state of being _shook_.

Rocky, the asshole, knew what he was doing, too. Or at least, Sanha thought he did – the smirk he constantly wore was enough proof for Sanha to think what he did.

Shit well and truly hit the fan though when they were backstage before a live performance. They were doing the final touch-ups of makeup and straightening out their clothes and taping on their mics, when Rocky excused himself to the bathroom. It was going to be Rocky’s first appearance with the piercing; the fans had been left a little in the dark about it, having heard of the piercing, but having no photographic proof of it yet. The boys had teased Rocky this time for that, knowing that many of the fans were going to cry and scream and maybe faint at the sight of it. When they said that though, Sanha could feel four sets of eyes on him, could see the implication of their words meaning _him_ , and noticed how Rocky’s smile was shy and embarrassed and his eyes were lowered to the ground.

When he came back from the bathroom, though – that was when shit went down.

Sanha hadn’t prepared himself. Hadn’t given himself that pep talk he needed to have whenever he left his room in the morning, when he had to face Rocky in another one of his piercings. Knew that at some point, he was going to need all the strength his body could muster, so that he could just get through the day relatively unscathed.

Rocky looked sheepish as he walked out, joining back up with the rest of them. From this distance, Sanha could see that the piercing he wore was silver and shiny, not his usual matte-finish he preferred. He heard Jin Jin and MJ gasp in unison, and a snicker from Eunwoo, an unattractive cackle from Bin, before all five sets of eyes fixed themselves on him.

Rocky fumbled with his fingers nervously, eyes twitchy, forehead a little sweaty underneath his wavy fringe. “Sanha, do you, uh,” he stumbled over his words, voice quieter than normal, _cuter_ than Sanha could bear. “Do you like it?”

Sanha said nothing, because truthfully, he didn’t _know._ Did he like the piercing? In general, yes, he did – he liked it and he liked it a lot on Rocky. He could pull most things off, and although Sanha had never really imagined him with it, now that he had it, Sanha couldn’t imagine him _without_ it. He stepped closer to the boy, who still looked nervous and shy within himself, but looked a little more optimistic now. Sanha knew his expression was blank but his eyes _soft_ and fond, and he could hear MJ cooing beside him as they stepped back to let him through.

Sanha stopped walking when he was centimetres from the elder’s face. This close up, he could feel Rocky’s exhales on his lips, could see the smattering of yellow and green in his brown eyes, could see that the silver piercing had a charm dangling from the middle. Sanha ducked his head down a little to see it, though he needn’t bother – the charm, what it was, was unmistakable.

There, dangling from the septum piercing, was a silver charm in the shape of an _S._

Sanha screamed.

 

Sanha didn’t actually say anything to Rocky about it after his outburst, because they were shuffled down the hall and onto the stage. He gave his performance all he could, knew that he would have looked more distracted than usual. He couldn’t bring himself to care, though, because all that was on his mind was that fans and media reporters were seeing Rocky’s piercing now, seeing the _S_ sway as the dancer’s body moved easily across the stage.

Sanha couldn’t help the shiver that ran through his body at the thought. The S, so undeniably for _him,_ was making Sanha feel things he’d never felt before. This kind of romantic possessiveness wasn’t something Sanha thought he’d ever want in a relationship, but Christ, now that he’d had a taste for it, it was all he _wanted._

The piercing that sat through his cartilage was some kind of claim on him, and whilst Sanha usually thought of himself as a singular person, his own property, the thought of belonging to Rocky was enough to send him into a downward spiral into insanity.

They didn’t speak till very late that night, when Sanha had gotten out of the shower and slipped into his comfiest pyjamas. Rocky had showered before him, and Sanha assumed he would already be wrapped up in bed, too. But when Sanha entered their shared dorm room, Rocky was sprawled across _his_ bed.

He stopped walking, confused. He eyed Rocky’s bed, untouched and still made from when he did it haphazardly that morning. He looked back at Rocky, who was smirking over at him.

“Do you like it?”

He pointed back to the piercing, the stupid S still dangling there. Sanha scowled, sauntering over to the bed and planting himself down beside the elder. Rocky pressed his lips together against a laugh. Sanha scrambled around on top of the sheets for a while, until he was more comfortable on his side, staring directly at Rocky.

“Sanha?” Rocky’s voice was persistent, desperately seeking affirmation. Sanha wanted to give it to him, but he couldn’t stop staring at the S swinging at the boy moved gently and as he spoke. Sanha couldn’t _take_ it anymore, especially not with the boy this close to him, one of his hands itching from the bed spread and closer to his thigh.

So, instead of replying, he lunged forward and pressed his lips to the others. There was the horrible feeling of teeth clanking together, and Sanha winced, but he was nothing if not persistent, and he pushed their lips back together with a little more force. Sanha had never kissed anyone before, and from what he knows, neither had Rocky, so despite his nerves, he felt safe swimming in their inexperience. It was messy and rough and wetter than Sanha had thought it would be, but it was perfect all the same. It was his first kiss, _their_ first kiss, and Sanha could finally release his pent-up frustrations on the boy who was the cause of it all.

There was a hand on his thigh now, dragging him closer, so that their legs to tangle together. Sanha was struggling to breathe but didn’t want to move away from him. He let his hands find the cheeks of the boy’s face, angled their heads a little different, gasping at the rumbling noise that slipped up from Rocky’s throat, when—

Sanha jerked away from him when he heard an almighty cry, followed by a soft object whacking him around the head. Rocky had pulled away so suddenly, too, that he had fallen backwards off the bed and hit the floor with a thud.

MJ was standing there, Jin Jin at his side snickering into his hand, with his hands on his hips in horror and disappointment. Sanha couldn’t help but laugh – laugh at MJ and with Jin Jin, laugh at Rocky’s groan of discomfort from the floor below, laugh from nerves, from giddiness, from the fact he had just kinda, sorta, almost let his hands wander up underneath his crushes shirt, had let his crush run his tongue along his bottom lip, had let his crush hold him like that. Sanha was _laughinglaughinglaughing_ , and laughed well into the next day, too, and the day after that.

The boys hadn’t really brought it up, their relationship, or whatever it was. From then on, Rocky never wore a different piercing – continued to the wear the plain silver one with S dangling down from it. Occasionally, Sanha would gently tug on it, relish in the way Rocky would giggle and wrap Sanha into his arms into a warm hug. Sanha really, really, _really_ liked Rocky’s septum piercing, but he might have been a little bit biased.

 

(A few hours after their first kiss, when Jin Jin and MJ had fallen asleep in their upstairs bunks, Rocky had slipped back over into Sanha’s bed.

Sanha was still awake, unable to sleep after what had happened between them, and surely wouldn’t sleep for the next eighty years, either, with the way it had affected him. Rocky dragged the covers up around him, and snuck a cold arm around Sanha’s waist, who jumped at the contact, but didn’t stop Rocky dragging him closer against his chest. Sanha was the little spoon, something he’d never been before, but automatically decided he liked.  He smiled to himself in the darkness, pressed his head down into Rocky’s other arm that made its way underneath his body.

They laid there in silence, not needing to speak yet, already knowing what the other is thinking. Sanha squeals quietly when he feels Rocky press a kiss to the curve of his neck, feels him smile against his skin, before pulling away and resting his face in his hair.

Then, ever so gently, he asks, “do you like it?”

He refers to the piercing again, and Sanha grins wider, though Rocky can’t see it. “No,” he says, “I love it.”

Rocky’s arms around him tighten in delight).

**Author's Note:**

> anyways, rocky with a septum piercing is a big concept i support 
> 
> hmu at [softsocky](https://softsocky.tumblr.com/)


End file.
